Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever/Milan
This is the fourth chapter in Angela's Fashion Fever. During the show, Lori and Bruna steal the dress fight. On a shame, Lori took the accents, and this makes Bruna out of the contest! Level 46 - Welcome to Milan! *The plane arrived at Milan. *Aircraft door opened and contestants are getting off the plane! *Angela: First Japan, then Brazil, now Italy... *They greet to fans. *Angela: And all these people! Wow, I could get used to this! *Celine: Meh, it doesn't seem so special after a while. *Celine: My name is already known throughout Europe. *Celine: Just par the course for someone as famous as moi. *Angela: Victoria… If I ever end up like that, please stop me. *On the third city of Become Truly, they enter the stage! *Angela: Can you believe we're in MILAN! *TV's on! *Truly: Buongiorno! Welcome to Milan! *Truly: Passion is in the air in this amazing city. *Truly: You know what THAT means, darlings. *Truly: Design an outfit your prince charming will find IRRESISTIBLE. *Truly: That is your challenge. *TV's off and contestants go! After the level *Truly's on the floor! The guards are here! *Boris: Bird of Paradise has landed. Repeat - Bird of Paradise has landed! *Truly: As you know, Angela was the winner of our last challenge. *Truly: It's time to show her what she won! *Jenny, Kitty and Virginia enter the design stage! *Angela: NO. WAY. *They gave Angela a hug! The Fabulous Four! *Truly: But that's not all. *Truly: Tonight, you will wine and dine together at Milan's hottest nightspot! *Angela: I missed you guys so much! *Virginia: Really? You could have fooled us. Level 47 - Someone you know well *Kitty, Angela and Virginia enter the design stage. *Kitty: Oh my GOSH that was fun. *Angela: I still can't believe you guys are here! *Virginia: Where's Jenny? *Truly, Bob and guards are here! *Truly: Darlings.... I'm throwing a new wrinkle into this week's challenge. *Truly: Anyone can design an awe-inspiring dress for an awe-inspiring figure... *Truly: …but your designs need to sell on Main Street as well as Rodeo Drive. *Truly: So, as an added challenge, Angela will be given a non-model to work with. *Truly: You will have the pleasure of working with someone you know well. *Jenny walks into the design stage. She is a model! *Celine: Where's the challenge in that? *Angela: Hey, I can't help it if my friends are hot! After the level *Jenny enters the scene. *Jenny: We are SO proud of you, Angela! *Jenny: You did it! *Angela: Well, not yet I didn't. *Angela: There's a lot that happens behind the scenes. *Jenny: Anything I can help with? *Angela: No thanks. Nothing I can't handle. *Jenny: Good to see reality TV hasn't changed you... *Jenny: ...though I heard about the oyster incident. *Angela laughs. *Jenny: Seriously, I thought you didn't like... *Angela: If you want to be a top fashion designer, you have to eat like one... Level 48 - Create your dress Eureka! Time to sketch out Angela's ideas for the dress. *Create a new design for this contest: **Fancy Skirt **Lavish Lavender **Deep Blue *Create the first several sketches for the dress. Level 49 - My killer dress This time Celine's left a mess behind... Clean up in aisle 3! *Jenny: Ugh! The men here - they really know how to flirt. *Kitty: And those accents! I know where we're going tonight! *Jenny: GASP! I know! *Jenny: We'll go out tonight, and I'll wear my killer party dress! *Angela: I'd love to, but I have to work on my design. *Angela: You guys go - REALLY. I want you to. *Jenny: Okay! Let's go get ready. *Kitty and Virginia leave. *Angela: Is Virginia ok? *Jenny: Her birthday? You still haven't congratulated her, right? *Angela: You wouldn't believe how crazy things have been - and not just with the show. *Angela: I'll make it up to her. I promise. *Jenny: Just don't forget who your biggest fans are, okay? *Jenny and Angela gave a hug! During the level *Angela cleans up the mess Celine left behind in aisle 3. After the level *Jenny makes up the killer dress! *Kitty: Wow - Jenny! You go girl! *Virginia: C'mon, let's go dancing! *Eric enters the design stage. *Eric: Did someone say 'dancing'? *Eric: I know all the best places. *Kitty: Thanks, but we'll manage. *Jenny: Don't listen to her. Where are YOU taking us? *Eric hooked up with Jenny, taking her out of design scene. Level 50 - Ohhhhh, boy *Virginia, Kitty and Jenny enter the design stage. *Angela: Are you guys JUST getting in now? *Virginia: Oh my gosh - you really missed out, Angela! *Angela: Hey Jenny, how did your dress work out? *Virginia: Oh, I'd say it worked pretty well, alright! *Angela: Who's the lucky guy? *Jenny: Well, he's... *Eric enters the design stage. *Jenny: Speak of the devil, there he is. Yoo hoo, Eric? *Eric: J-Jenny? *Angela: Eric?! *Eric: Angela...! *Angela: ERIC! *Jenny: You and... *Jenny wears back her glasses. *Jenny: Ohhhhh, boy. After the level *Angela walks back and forth. *Jenny: Honestly, I didn't know you two were involved. *Jenny: Besides, you aren't allowed to date him, right? *Angela: DETAILS. *Virginia: We were just about to leave... *Jenny: He came up to US! *Kitty: He hit on her ALL night. *Angela: And he didn't say a WORD about me? *Virginia: Not ONCE. *Jenny: I am SO sorry, Angela - honest. *Angel: Don't let Eric come between you and Jenny - she couldn't possible have known. *Devil: First she gets herself on the show... Now she's hooking up with Eric? *Angela: You couldn't have known... *Jenny and Virginia touch Angela. *Kitty: Luckily, there's plenty of fish in the sea! Level 51 - Create your dress *A heavy box of fabric and tools has been delivered - but it's in the wrong place! You'll have to move it to the correct spot.' *Move the box of fabric and tools to the correct spot after 5 locations. Level 52 - Simply stunning What's Truly discussing with Jenny? Let's have a listen... *While Jenny reads a catalog, Truly, Bob and guards are on. *Truly: Stunning - simply stunning! *Angela: Thank you. I took inspiration from- *Truly: I wasn't talking about the dress, darling. *Truly: Jenny - how would you like to model for me? *Jenny looks. *Jenny: Me? *Angela: Of course not, Jenny. Truly's joking. *Angela: Aren't you, Truly? *Truly: Do you hear anyone laughing? *Bob laughs. *Truly: Are you laughing Bob? *Bob stops laughing. *Bob: Nope! Not laughing. *Truly: Walk with me, Jenny. *Jenny walks with Truly. *Devil: See what I mean? Jenny's taking over. During the level *Angela listens to Truly speaking to Jenny. *Truly: Modeling is a fine talent, Jenny. *Truly: It's about more than just looking pretty. *Truly: But darling, you make it look easy. *Truly: I think you have the talent to become a true star! *Truly: Of course! I know talent when I see it. After the level *Truly leaves the scene. *Kitty, Jenny and Virginia enter the scene. *Angela: Soooo... Did you have a nice talk with Truly? *Jenny: I think so... I mean, she's a hard person to read. *Angela: Great... Juuuust 'great'. *Jenny: What? *Angela: It's just - this contest means the world to me, Jenny... *Jenny: OBVIOUSLY. *Angela's burst with anger! *Virginia: Guys - c'mon, stop it. *Kitty: We're here, together. In MILAN. *Kitty: Let's have some FUN. *Angela: Fine. *Kitty, Jenny: Fine. **Virginia: FINE. Level 53 - Friendly competition Majestic is a dog of high stature who needs a little grooming. *Truly: And...? *Eric: And what? *Truly: Are Jenny and Angela '''still best friends? *Eric: Well... I... *Angela: Hold still. *Jenny: I AM. *Eric enters the design stage. *Eric: Angela, Jenny - Hi! *Jenny and Angela look at Eric. *Eric: Look, ladies... I er…! *Eric: You look amazing by the way. *Angela and Jenny: Thanks. *Eric leaves the design stage. *Angela halts the Jenny design. *Devil: That's it - we gotta rip this Jenny thing in the bud! *Angel: Don't be ridiculous! Jenny is a friend - she's trying to help! During the level *Angela needs to groom Majestic. After the level *Jenny enters with the killer dress. *Jenny shows off, the she leave! *Devil: Why don't we just borrow Jenny's dress... And have some fun with it? *Angel: We can't do that! It's her favorite dress. *Devil: Of course it is - it's how she got Eric, right? *Angel: But you'll be putting your friendship with Jenny at stake! Over Eric? *Devil: We'll confront the pair of them. Then we're even. Level 54 - Create your dress Angela's tools have been scattered. You'll have to find them all again! *Find all the tools scattered. Level 55 - Have you seen my dress? *Jenny enters the scene. *Jenny: Have you seen my dress, Angela? *Angela kicks the bag. *Angela: Er… I... haven't seen it. Why? *Jenny: I was planning on wearing it tonight... *Angela: Any particular occasion? *Truly, Bob and director are in the scene. *Truly: Controversy, ladies? *Angela: Nothing really. *Truly: I'm glad. So Jenny, darling. I heard you and Eric got acquainted? *Truly, Jenny, Bob and director leave the scene. After the level *Truly: Ah Eric, there you are... *Truly: So... Are you planning on seeing Jenny again tonight? *Eric: Yes, but I'm... *Truly: GREAT! That will be all for now... *Eric leaves the trailer. *Angela shows from fitting room. *Angela walks with Jenny's dress. *Eric: Are you going somewhere, Angela? *Angela: Oh, hi Eric. I didn't know you'd be here. *Angela: Are you... *Angela: Going somewhere? *Eric: Isn't that Jenny's dress? *Angela: Who? *Eric: Listen Angela, Jenny didn't mean anything to me... In fact... *Jenny enters the design stage. *Jenny: I see you FOUND the dress. *Angela: Oh... Jenny! Level 56 - Here she comes... Get 3 'Sparking' combos! Clean 3 things in a row to get one. *Kitty, Virginia and Angela are at scene. *Virginia: Honestly, Angela, how could you? *Angela: What? *Kitty: All this over Eric? He cheated on you, Angela. *Angela: Yeah - with Jenny! *Angela: Besides, he and I aren't serious. I'm just having fun. *Virginia: Of course you are... *Angela: And why is everyone getting SO in my business lately? *Kitty: Because we're your friends. *Angela: Well, I can handle yourself. *Kitty and Virginia leave the scene. During the level *Angela gets 3 sparking combos by cleaning 3 things in a row, 3 times. After the level *Here comes the Fab Four. *Bob and director enter the scene. *Jenny: fancy explaining last night to me? *Devil: Here she comes... *Angel: Stay calm - we can sort this out. *Angela: Maybe this was a bad idea. *Jenny: Stealing my dress and then flirting with Eric sure was! *Angela: I mean Truly inviting you guys to the show. *Angela: You were supposed to be here as a FRIEND - here to support me. *Angela: Instead you turned into a scene-stealing model who stole my BOYFRIEND! *Jenny: Tell me, Angela - are you mad because you think what happened with Eric is MY fault... *Truly: ...or because you thought dating a judge would help you become the next Truly? *Angela: HOW. DARE. YOU? *Angela leaves the scene! Level 57 - Create your dress Celine is trying to sabotage Angela's dress! Keep her away or you'll have to start over! *Protect Angela's dress by keeping Celine away! Level 58 - To the airport Truly's curious to see your collection. Show her the dresses she asks for! *Angela's creating the dress. Jenny enters. *Jenny: Angela, we need to talk. *Angela: You know what? I've been distracted enough already... *Angela: ...what I NEED, is to get back to work. *Jenny: So that's what we are to you now - a distraction? *Jenny: You know what, Angela? *Jenny: I said before that 'TV hadn't changed you'... *Jenny: …I think I spoke too soon. *Jenny: Enjoy your oysters and champagne, Angela. *Jenny leaves the design scene. During the level *Angela shows Truly the dresses from Angela's collection. After the level *Guards are on. *Victor: Yes, miss Truly? *Victor: Copy that. *Jenny, Kitty and Virginia enter the design stage. *Kitty: I don't know... It doesn't feel right to leave without saying goodbye. *Jenny: Go ahead - I've had quite enough of Angela for one trip. *Kitty: She's under a lot of stress, Jenny... *Viirginia: We'll make it quick, okay? *Boris: Party en route. *Victor: Copy that. *Kitty: Excuse me, we would like to say goodbye to our friend Angela. *Victor: Sorry folks, you've been banned from the set. *Virginia: By WHOM? *Victor: We're not at liberty to say, ma'am. *Jenny: Never mind, I think we all know who did this. *Jenny: Well girls, there's your 'goodbye'. *Jenny leaves Become Truly stage. *Virginia: Let's just get to the airport. *Kitty and Virginia are off from Become Truly stage. Jenny, Virginia and Kitty are now leaving to the airport. Level 59 - Create your dress Time to put the final touches to your dress! *Finish the dress, to win! Level 60 - Eric, wait! *Here comes the results! *TV's on! *Truly: I an TRULY impressed with how Milan brought out the best in each of you... *Victoria: Are you okay? *Angela: Of course - I'm just... Nervous. *Truly: With the exception of Celine. *Lights to Celine. *Truly: Your dress looks uninspired. *Lori laughs, and others shocked. There goes guards to Celine! *Celine: What? Is that all? Are you kidding me? *Guard sends Celine out of the show! *Truly: The rest of you... *Truly: ...I'll see you in Paris, the City of Love! *TV's off! After the level; Post-chapter *Eric enters the design stage. *Angela: Eric… What are you doing here? *Eric: Angela, I heard about what happened with your friends... *Eric sits on the table. *Eric: I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry, and I get it. I really do. *Eric: The strange thing about being a celebrated model... *Eric: ...is that all of a sudden, I got all the attention. All eyes were on me... *Eric: ...even when I was invited to someone else's birthday. *Bob and director seek! *Eric: People stopped inviting me over, and blamed me for having changed... *Eric: I felt terrible about it, but I guess it comes with the territory. *Angela: What are you trying to tell me? *Eric: I know I was wrong - but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. *Eric gets off the table. *Angela: Eric, wait- *Now it directs to Angela and Eric kiss. *Bob: You getting all this? FINALLY!